The true shape of love
by Wingfy
Summary: Slight AU. Tōshirō is left broken-hearted after one night with Ichimaru Gin. In hopes to erase his love towards the man, he drinks something that turned things into something far 'worse'. Will his new form help him get the one he loves? Gin X Tōshirō.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the magnificent world known as Bleach. It legally belongs to © Tite Kubo, I merely own this plot and the ideas that come with it.

**(A/N):** Hello minna! *looks nervous* It's nice to meet you all. My penname here is Wingfy and it's such a pleasure to make your acquaintance. This is my very first fan-fic in this fandom and I sincerely hope - with all my hopes and heart, that you like it. =D

**Warnings: **Lemons, shōnen-ai, yaoi, minor cursing, kitty ears and tail, and lots of fluff.

**Summary: **One nightstand, that's what Gin said. After his love and all his hopes were shattered,Tōshirō goes to Rangiku and asks for a special drink to help him recover from something he's dealing with, secretly hoping to forget about the lilac-haired man. Desperate, he snatches a random drink left by his fukutaichō and gulps it down in hopes to get rid of his heartache. However, what he didn't expect was the drink to have a different kind of effect on him. What will he do when he has to deal with the new form he's been bestowed upon? And more importantly, what will he do when he learns that Gin actually loves him.

* * *

><p><strong>The true shape of love<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Sake and a broken heart**

* * *

><p><strong><em>...<em>**

_The __dim light of the blooming moon warmly illuminated a small room where the faint rays fell over two bodies moving in unison on the bed. The sweat rolling down both figures glistened marvellously with shyness under the tender flickering of the flames, enhancing the moment of passion between those bodies even more. _

_The__re, on the spacious bed, a little boy with spiky white hair and entrancing aquamarine eyes lay willingly under a tall yet strong figure. The latter, at the moment, was too busy preparing the kid beneath him so he unconsciously let out a growl of possessiveness as his scrutinising eyes marvelled at the provocative look the young one wore. "You're so cute." Small hands then fisted on the sheets as the owner moaned appreciatively at the deft fingers dancing all across his skin, persuading him and tempting him to voice his inner thoughts… "Please… I- I want…" The one hovering above listened attentively "I- I want you…" and merely concentrated on pleasuring the pretty boy completely at his mercy. Who was the latter to deny this burst of pleasure to the teen anyway? _

"_Ah!" __Lost in the desire and need, the young boy trapped his partner in a fierce hug, arching under the feathery touches and pleading sensually for more. Thin legs then spread wide and rested leisurely at one side of the other's thighs, surrendering his being completely to this man. Then, while nipping and kissing the rosy buds being exposed to him, well-built arms wounded around a slim waist before the taller figure carefully slid inside the kid, swallowing every pleasurable yet pained moan that escaped his little love with a passionate kiss. Suddenly, both bodies arched when the turquoise-eyed experimentally bucked against a particularly hard thrust, this action sending shivers up and down both bodies spine._

"_Ah! Please, don't stop!" Petite hands then glided down to rest at the top of the taller figure's knees, not preventing nor getting away, merely finding something to grab onto. This in turn made Tōshirō's partner grab his thighs and use them as leverage for his thrusts. "Ahh!" Upon feeling another hard thrust, the boy's desires began to ignite his deepest feelings and his heart wanted to burst, opening up to the one making sweet love to him._

"_I really desire you a lot." The taller figure__ whispered dearly as he slid out slowly and then sheathed back in hardly, making the boy throw his head back against the pillow while with this action Tōshirō naively tempted the one above to lean down and nip at his neck. The pleasure reeling in was driving the teen mad. He wanted to voice how much he was enjoying this, he wanted to say how much he loved that person, but the immense pleasure and the undying rhythm of the unremitting thrusts rendered him speechless._

_Suddenly__, he gasped upon feeling a lick all along his throat followed by a hard bite just beneath his jaw and then soon after, a tongue began soothing the wound before retreating back, leaving cool lips to suck tenderly at the silky skin. Of course, all these arousing treatment was accompanied by steady thrusts. "Ah, Gin!" The small kid couldn't take it anymore and moaned out meekly, tears threatening to fall from his gorgeous aquamarine eyes. This felt good, and it felt nice, but setting aside his hazy trance and giving this situation more of a thought, what if the one making love to him was not Gin and was someone taking advantage of him? What if he was being used?_

_Maybe he was mistaken, maybe he wasn't… So t__o assure himself that the one thrusting in and out of him with such gentleness and passion was none other than the lilac-haired man he oh so loved, the petite boy raised his upper body, wrapped his thin legs strongly around the other figure's waist and laced both of his arms behind Gin's neck, fingering the silky locks at the base of the nape. "P- Please let it be you…Gin…" This action caused the taller of the two to cease on his movements only to settle the boy more firmly in between his grasp and lap. The teen gasped delicately at this as he rested his head on a strong shoulder, his tears finally running down cherubic features. He knew he wasn't supposed to be crying - not in front of someone he supposed he didn't know, but what if Gin was only in his imagination and the person who was taking his virginity was someone who had taken advantage of his drunken state?_

"_Gin…" The petite boy trembled lightly, sobbing his crush's name._

"_I'm right here Tōshirō." With the utmost care, Gin brought one of his hands from around the lithe shaking body and placed it on top of Tōshirō's tousled hair, caressing gently the soft locks in a comforting way while whispering sweet nothings into his ear. "I'm not a dream." Then just as he leaned down to capture thin lips into a fervent kiss, he whispered tenderly the next endearing command… "Open your eyes and see for yourself, my love."_

_The aforesaid took his time to regain his breath after hearing Gin say 'my love' - even in this state, he could still hear things pretty clearly, and that one word made him blush -, then, after licking his lips, Tōshirō did as he was told ever so slowly and this time, it was Gin's turn to feel his own clear blue eyes go wide in sheer surprise._

_Tōshirō's sweet lips were faintly parted__ as he let out small mild gasps, his cheeks were burning an appealing red while his locks of silver hair stuck attractively to his face. His teary aquamarine orbs, brimming with devotion and love, were lightly glazed over by what seemed a fine veil of lust. All of his beautiful features were blinding to the eye and the outstanding red blush adorning his angelic features enhanced his mesmerising face even more. Gin didn't deny his Tōshirō simply looked pretty delectable this way…_

"_Tōshirō…" Just as that name left Gin's lips, kind arms wrapped possessively around the boy's slender back, "You're only mine…" and then the lilac-haired began thrusting into the boy with renewed strength, loving and getting himself drunk in the hypnotising mewls escaping the angel's lips whilst aiming for the kid's prostate simply to have him yell his name a lot more. The kid in mention arched his head back upon feeling pleasure fill his mind and exposed silky untouched skin, tempting Gin to fest on his neck once more, and this time, the latter didn't hesitate to lean down and nip Tōshirō's Adam's apple somewhat harshly. With every thrust, Gin successfully hit his love's sweet spot with bright accuracy while his hold tightened around his love's waist, unconsciously provoking the latter to say his name in short pleasurable gasps._

"_G -Gin, I…I…" The abovementioned slowed down on his movements to pay attention to what his petite angel had to say, a quiet groan reached Gin's ears but the lilac-haired ignored it by nuzzling the boy's neck. Then, the former felt delicate, trembling hands grab both sides of his face before quivering lips met his in a naïve kiss, pecking the corner of his mouth and lingering there for a moment before retreating back. "I love you." Gin was a tad stunned, though a gentle smile managed to tug at his lips and promptly captured Tōshirō's tasteful lips in a surreal kiss. Then, he sincerely replied with equal fervour, "I love you too, Tōshirō…" proceeding to kiss his dearly beloved some more._

**…**

It was a calm and serene morning in Seireitei with the beautiful sun hardly rising. The soothing rays that barely glinted through the windowsill of a small bedroom gently bathed a spacious bed where a small taichō, better known as Hitsugaya Tōshirō, peacefully laid. From what it looked, it had been a hard night for the young teen, and the latter, once awake, will soon regret the consequences of drinking sake.

Quite slowly, jade orbs blinked a few times and thin white brows scrunched up a fraction, then, just as the lithe teen was starting to wake up, his head began to pound painfully and the world whirled around. He instinctively rolled to his left and curled into a ball near the end of the bed, his small hands immediately flying up to grab his head in an attempt to calm the upcoming ache. His small limbs and thin body were literally numb, and what preoccupied him even more - apart from the uncomfortable feelings he was experiencing, was the tiny fact that the lower part of his body was strangely hurting. What happened last night anyways? Why did his backside hurt this much? Did he fall somewhere and hurt himself during his drunken stupor? _'I swear I'll never let Matsumoto make me tea again.'_

In spite of his unbearable headache and the horrendous pain coming from the lower part of his tired body, Tōshirō - while still laying on is left side, focused on remembering what happened yesterday night. His doubts, along with his Q & A's were too much to bear. He had to at least remember bits of something that might have happened, but nothing clear came to mind. Only fuzzy memories and unclear actions flooded his current thoughts… and that worried him some.

'_Guess everything will eventually come.'_

Seeing as he got nothing from his still spinning mind and regretting the sudden movement he inflicted upon his backside, Tōshirō gradually raised his upper body and managed to sit cross-legged on the bed, one of his hands combing through his dishevelled soft hair and then settling to rub off the sleepiness clouding his eyes. While he did all this, he was unaware of another figure peacefully sleeping at his side.

Once he thought he was used to the pain reining his rear, the white-haired grunted uneasily and made the strongest effort to stand up, but as soon as his feet were supporting his weight, he helplessly fell to the ground, landing hardly on his hands and knees. "Ittai…" The boy softly yelped, oblivious of another person in the room beginning to stir awake.

Several seconds passed with Tōshirō still kneeling on the same spot, waiting for the pain to subside a little and for the floor to stop swirling around before he even tried to stand up. "…" He was feeling pretty dizzy, but once he thought he was ready, one of his hands shoot up blindly and searched for something to grab onto when all too suddenly, two pair of arms grabbed him by the waist and pulled him up to his feet, quickly clothing him with a warm blanket and bringing him against a warm, firm chest. "As lovely as I find that position Shirō-chan, I think it best ya rest on the bed." Jade eyes widened at the familiar voice and the white-haired froze in utter shock. _'It can't be!'_

Tōshirō turned around very cautiously in those warm arms and once he noticed who was holding him, his gorgeous eyes filled with something he couldn't quite pint-point… horror, surprise - probably the latter, he couldn't quite know. "I- Ichimaru Gin! What are you doing here?" The little teen questioned tensely, his voice wavering a tad. _'What is he doing here? Did I… Did we…?'_

"Why lil' Shirō, ya seem quite uneasy this morning. Don't ya remember?" Gin replied with his trademark grin, attempting to give the boy a good-morning kiss but failing miserably when the aforesaid turned his head to the side with haste. "Don't call me that, and let go!" However, Gin didn't comply with the stern request, so instead, he held onto the boy more firmly. "I said, let go!"

A thin brow rose in surprise at this, then the lilac-haired tilted his head to one side as if to consider the option, and with the utmost calm, he simply stated. "If I do that, ya'll fall to the ground, and ya'll hurt yourself."

"I don't care!" The white-haired all but snapped, blushing at the evident truth while his lips pursed into a single line.

Gin's grin was still in place after hearing the angry snap and of course he paid it no mind, but since it was in his nature to act all playful and mischievous, and since Tōshirō was a wilful boy, he just widened his grin even more and released the boy with a small 'ok'. The moment Gin released him a cute gasp ensued from Tōshirō's lips when he noticed he couldn't even stand straight on his own wobbly legs. He then tried to steady himself, but his efforts were futile and ended up grabbing Gin's clothes for support - the warm blanket falling to the floor. "See, told ya ya'd fall." A satisfactory smirk plastered on Gin's lips before he brought down his arms and carried a flushing boy towards the bed bridal-style. "Ya better take a rest."

"I really don't need your help." The white-haired mumbled barely above a whisper, taking into notice to hide any sort of emotions towards the taller man while the latter held him in his arms. "I could've waited for the pain to let up."

"But I couldn't simply let ya there on the floor." Gin let out playfully and a complaining grunt was heard soon after. Tōshirō had to accept it; he couldn't find another smart remark to what the former had said, so instead, he chose to swallow his pride and enjoy what was left of Gin's warmth while it lasted. Once the latter had managed to walk the both of them over to the bed, the lilac-haired grabbed one of the blankets hovering at one side of the bed and grinned naughtily. He knew something lil' Shirō didn't, but he wondered if he should let the other know… He cast a quick glance at the boy's naked body and then his grinned equalled that of an honest smile.

"Ya know Shirō-chan…" Oh yeah, Gin had just found the perfect way to say it, and he made sure to make his point through by gliding his hands ever so temptingly over slender, quivering thighs, settling with a gentle caress. "Your skin feels so smooth to the touch." His voice whispered with a seductive tone while he continued stroking Shirō's thighs.

Tōshirō's eyes widened significantly at the sudden touch on his skin and his body went stiff for a moment, then an astonishing scarlet red spread all over his face. What the hell was going on? All of this time, since he got up from bed to where he grabbed Gin's clothes for support… was he… naked!

A soft chuckle echoed in the silent room. "Relax. I won't do anything." Nimble hands abruptly ceased with the gentle stroke and then, the owner pulled the blanket to cover the lithe boy with it. "There, now ya're all safe n' sound Shirō-chan."

"Don't call me that Ichimaru!" The teen glared hardly at the taller man. The aforesaid ended up ignoring the small protest that escaped Tōshirō's lips and even emphasised the pet name a lot more. "So, is there anything ya need, _Shirō-chan_?"

"Shut up! And stop calling me that!" Tōshirō's scowl was still in place, and still, he continued to being ignored. "Want some water, sweets, a watermelon smoothie, a massage, or you'd rather have a kiss from me?"

"Just shut up for a minute Ichimaru!" Tōshirō finally shouted, his breathed coming out heavily and in short gasps. Perhaps, this abnormal behaviour of his was for the unexpected pounding he felt every time he heard Gin's voice. He didn't know how to call what he was feeling at the moment, but the mere thought of having slept with Gin and not recalling anything at all somewhat hurt his little heart. What could he do? What will be the best way to ask Gin to tell him what happened last night?

'_I just need to calm down.'_

Heaving a sigh, the cute boy began to talk. "Listen, Gin…" He paused when he heard himself gulp audibly. He could even hear his own voice trembling at the way he pronounced Gin's name. He had to calm down! Some seconds passed and once Tōshirō regained his coolness, he carried on. "I don't know what happened, and I don't think I can remember clearly, but there's something that's been bugging me since I woke up and I'd like some kind of explanation. It's not that I'm forcing you to tell me, it's just that I'd be most appreciated if you could tell me something of what happened… yesterday night."

"…"

At hearing no response from the other, Tōshirō timidly cast a glance at the lilac-haired and locked eyes with those closed ones. He couldn't really know what the other was thinking, but he decided to risk it anyways. "Look… I don't know how or when, and I don't care why but I… I… I think I was drunk… I think we did a mistake, but in spite of all that, I guess… my feelings did get out, so I suppose it's true when they say alcohol makes you do stupid things." He lightly chuckled – with all his sincerity, he truly chuckled. It was rare for him to let out such an expressive side of him so naturally, but his heart was thundering against his ears and it seemed it was about to burst. _'I guess this is what they call real love.'_

"G -Gin…" A timid smile crept up on Tōshirō's lips. He was about to say it! He just wished he was capable of seeing Gin's in the eyes. "I think… no, I'm sure… I -I lo-…"

"It was just a fluke." The teen didn't finish saying what he intended to when all too suddenly his heart shattered into million pieces at what the latter's response had been. Turquoise eyes then widened in absolute horror and Toshiro's body went completely rigid at this response. "Call it a one nightstand or a spur of the moment, but it was just a coincidence."

"…" Toshiro didn't say anything at all. His head was already hanging low hiding what little he could from Gin and thus preventing the taller man to see the tears threatening to fall down his silky cheeks. Unavoidably, the small teen went into a sulking mood. Had everything he thought was real had been a cruel joke? The aching in his body, the aching his heart was experiencing right now, the jumbled feelings flooding his heart, this sadness clouding his mind. Had it all been a nasty joke played on him? If so, he had been played with in the cruellest of ways. And he was so a fool for thinking he was meant to love someone and be loved in return.

"I'd love to have some more fun later on Shiro-chan." The addressed kid felt numb to even try and form a coherent sentence to the other breaking his heart. "Ya were fun." Gin - unaware of Tōshirō's true feelings, assured him with a huge grin on his lips.

"Get out…" The teen whispered after a while, fighting back a painful sob.

Upon hearing the chocked tone Toshiro was speaking with, Gin lifted his head and his grin disappeared from his face, leaving only a single line tugging at his lips. He didn't mean to hurt the little one, but there was nothing he could do. Toshiro didn't remember a thing, so pretending and keeping up this charade on his part when the latter didn't even recalled saying 'I love you' to him was meaningless. Besides, Tōshirō was about to say how much he regretted the entire situation, and possibly say that he loathed him. Apparently, this kind of decision from Gin's part was for the best… to the both of them...

Turning on his heels, the lilac-haired walked towards the door and briskly opened it. The moment he did, the room was filled with silent weeping and soft hiccups. His heart constricted sadly at the sounds, but he willed his heart to ignore everything going on around, so he took one step ahead and before he was fully outside, he let out in a whisper. "It was fun to pretend for a little while, Toshiro." Then, giving one last glance at the sobbing kid he silently mouthed. "I love you too."

With those unsaid three words, Gin disappeared from Toshiro's room, unaware of the shaking little boy calling out brokenly to him. "Gin…"

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):** So, what do you think? Did I do okay? Was it nice, lame, too boring, it lacks something I haven't realised? It's my first story, so please; don't be too mean on me. Oh yeah, please, pardon any errors... ^^;

I guess I made Tōshirō suffer a little bit - maybe too much -, and poor Gin, he looks like a tyrant in disguise. *hangs her head in shame* But the story has a purpose, so I promise they will get together in due time. In any case, if you guys want me to continue with this story and think - in your judgement - that it is worth it, just let me know, pretty please! Any kind of review and/or comment is very well welcomed!

Thank you for giving me a chance to share this fic with you and I'll see you some time soon! Have a nice weekend and let's dream of our lovely little pair, Gin x Tōshirō for ever!

Take care!  
><em>Wingfy out~<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters that I use here or the Bleach anime; this all officially belongs to © Tite Kubo.

**Special thanks: **To those who have fav'ed my story, to those who have alerted it and to my only reviewer(s) so far. If I don't get too many reviews I won't get sad, on the contrary, I'll thank all those who have read it and liked it so far. A million thanks guys! You make this authoress _**really**_ happy! :D

Now, onwards with the story ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>****The night of the transformation**

* * *

><p>Tōshirō didn't know how long he had lain there on his bed, but it seemed like hours without end. At some point - after he willed his tears to stop, he managed to drowse off for a little while. He didn't give much of a damn if someone - or more precisely Matsumoto -, found out he had skipped work and certainly he didn't care if she had to do all the paperwork <em>he<em> usually did for a change. That'd serve her right for always getting drunk when Tōshirō most needed her.

"…" A heavy sigh escaped the kid's lips.

Today, he was not in the mood to either deal with problems or his lazy fukutaichō. What could he do anyways? He couldn't seem to concentrate for his mind was somewhere else. He was feeling blue at being used in such a way and at being mocked by the one person his heart had been yearning for. There was no way he could mend his own misery in seconds flat and be presentable for work. He'd have to come up with something just for today and pretend to be sick. There was no other way…

Effortlessly, the turquoise-eyed rolled onto his side and hid beneath the covers. He hated how things he couldn't understand affected him this much, making him trip over the same question along with the useless answer that came with it - and of course he wouldn't show it, it wasn't in his nature after all to act all obstinate like. Right now, what flooded his mind at the moment out of all things was a simple thought. _'I still love him.'_

The white-haired didn't know if, in spite of what happened earlier in the morning, he was ready to let those feelings for the lilac-haired vanish in thin air. He had indeed felt terribly bad when the latter had walked out of his door - he wouldn't deny that -, but he couldn't bring himself to hate the man for what he said or did. _'I was a participant as well in whatever happened last night.'_ The kid was doomed; it hadn't been just a simple night just like Gin had stated… it had been _his_ special night either he wanted to admit it or not.

"I hate you for making me fall for you." His feelings seemed to strengthen even more at this last sentence. He never wished for something like this to happen to him, nonetheless, the feeling invading his heart and mind was far from being an undesirable one.

Then, all too suddenly, his concentration went out of the board when a soft knock broke him out of his musings, making him jump slightly in surprise on his bed. "Taichō…" The lithe kid didn't have to take a guess to know who was behind his door. "Are you there?"

'_No, I'm not__…'_

"Taichō?" Without waiting for an invitation from the lithe teen to come in, the blonde woman opened the door followed by a head pooping in; she then stepped into the room and went straight towards the bed where a small lump could be seen. "Taichō… are you all right?"

The aforesaid didn't want to deal with his fukutaichō right now, but she had let herself in already. In any case, that wouldn't stop him from trying to get rid of her in the nicest of ways. "I'm okay. I just feel a little tired Matsumoto; you think you could leave me alone for a little while?"

This little reply made the blonde-haired visibly frown. Her Taichō had never felt sick before, well… just once. That one time she had received help from a grinning lilac-haired in ways she couldn't imagine, leading things to take an odd twist with Gin there when she wasn't looking. It was needless to say that she had found a poor, weary kid looking more flustered than ever. She softly shook her head and immediately discarded the possibility to call his childhood friend for assistance this time over. In any case, she was very capable of taking care of the kid if need be. "Do you want me to bring you something to drink?"

"No…" The small teen seemed to have read her thoughts, for he instantly declined any kind of help. "Could you just…let me rest for the day? I'll cal in sick later."

"You're running a fever?"

"No…" This was bad, Matsumoto was too close and the tears he thought wasn't able to share anymore were starting to well in his eyes. He just hoped the latter didn't notice the moment he rubbed his eyes with one of his bare arms. "Just, let me rest, please?" Without thinking it twice, Tōshirō brought one of his pillows from underneath his covers and held it up above his head, then, he used it to cover his face when new tears unavoidably started to run down his face. It was though as it was to try and keep his voice steady just as the kid answered Matsumoto's questions, but he doubted he could keep up with this farce anymore.

"Okay." The woman in turn decided not to carry on with her questioning, guessing that her taichō will eventually get up and pretend nothing had happened later in the day. "I'll head on to finish our chores. But in return, you have to promise to drink with me one day 'kay?"

"If there existed some kind of drink that would help ease the pain I feel, I'd be more than glad to." He whispered lowly, his words muffled by the pillow he used to cover his saddened face.

"What did you say?"

"Not happening in this life…" The little boy lied perfectly, barely retrieving the pillow from its current place. A small smile appeared in Rangiku's face at her taichō's childish display, but she brushed it off and kindly said. "Okay, I'll let you rest Taichō. I'll drop by in the evening." The sound of footsteps was heard along the wooden floor and at last Matsumoto was out of the door. Tōshirō was now safe to let out a silent sob. He didn't dislike the woman and certainly he didn't dislike the kind attention he received from her. If at all, it made him feel alive and important, but his heart and soul were hurting, and right now, all he wanted was this moment of solitude for him. "Thanks Matsumoto."

…

He knew he should be laying or drowsing in his room, but something told him he shouldn't leave his fukutaichō all on her own. What if the blonde woman had invited friends over and now the 10th compound lay in a disarranged way.

"Matsumoto?" Just when he stepped further into the room, he noticed a forgotten bottle standing temptingly on his desk. Maybe all he needed to get rid of those feelings plaguing his heart was another good drink. So, without giving it a second thought, Tōshirō brought the cool liquid to his lips and drank its contents as fast as he could. "Hmm, I certainly don't feel any different."

Setting aside whatever thoughts attempted to cross his mind at the moment, the white-haired walked towards the door, and as soon as he was about to turn on the knob, he slumped against it, falling on his knees. _'What the hell?'_ His body went stiff and he was beginning to feel light-headed. _'What…sort of drink was that?'_ After a while, his entire body dropped to the ground and Toshiro's world blacked out.

…

The next day, emerald groggy eyes blinked a couple of times before opening rather slowly. Once the owner became aware of his surroundings, he tried to process why was he lying on the cold floor and why things seemed quite bigger than normal. _'Am I still dreaming?'_ With a few more blinks - and just as the young prodigy deemed his mind ready to start investigating, he rose up to his feet and rubbed his still numb limbs. Why all of a sudden everything around him looked so undersized to him?

However, just as the distressed white-haired was about to ponder about this situation some more, a hurried Matsumoto chose that moment to blast the door open, enter the quiet room in a hurry and take a seat in Toshiro's chair. Apparently, the blonde woman had forgotten to finish what little paperwork she'd had the previous day. This action caused Toshiro's brows to knit together in pure bewilderment. Forget about the work she had forgotten to do, she was always the lazy bum. Most importantly, hadn't Matsumoto noticed he was there? How dare she ignore him in such a way?

"_Oi…" _Oh yeah, he was immensely pissed, and his fukutaichō will have a heck of day if he made sure to see through it._ "Matsumoto!"_ He called, although his call didn't have the desired effect. It was really odd for him to admit, but…just now… did his voice go out as a hiss? _'No, that wouldn't be right…'_

Shaking his head slightly, the teen shouted at the woman once more. _"Matsumoto!"_ This time, it was clear that she had heard, for her head turned towards the direction the noise had come, and soon afterwards, the lithe teen regretted having called for Matsumoto's attention… Something didn't seem quite right the moment the abovementioned stood from her seat.

'_What…the…'_

Toshirō's mind began to work a mile per hour when he took notice of Matsumoto's current height. Strangely enough she was way bigger than him. She looked like a thirty-seven building store! _'Not that I was any bigger before, but this is exaggerated!'_ He couldn't have shrunken during his sleep, could he? Freaking out at what he was witnessing, his beautiful turquoise eyes widened automatically to an unbelievable size when his gaze settled on his palms, and then pass them to the floor. His hands along with his arms and feet were the same form, although they had gotten considerably tinier and he could feel a tail as well wiggling on his backside. _'What happened to me!'_ The most outstanding fact - once he managed to grasp locks of his hair -, was that he had his ears in place, but pointy big cat ears were protruding out of his head!

'_What the hell is this!'_

He then was startled out of his mind when a pair of hands settled just beneath his tiny armpits, bringing him up to eye level. "Hey there!" Only then, upon feeling the warm contact of Matsumoto's touch and the easiness of which the latter had picked him up, Toshiro ashamedly realised he was naked and no bigger than a newborn kitten.

"What are you doing with my taichō's clothes? Did he tuck you up with them?"

"…Nyaa!" Oh no, he couldn't talk either!

"It's okay, don't be afraid." The woman's voice didn't give room for idly thinking, making the smaller one want to burst into teas the moment he heard his voice coming out as a 'meow'. Why things like this had to happen to him?

"_Matsumot__o, can't you understand me?"_

"N -Nya… nyaaa?" Tears began to well in Toshiro's eyes and the lovely sound that escaped Toshiro's lips provoked the blonde woman to awe at the sight. "Oh dear… you're scared of me?"

"_NO!"_

"Nyaa!"

"Oh." She cooed while patting him tenderly above the head and crushed him in between her big boobs. "I know someone who you won't be afraid of." With that last said, the wavy-haired wrapped a small clothe around the trembling kitty and ran towards the entrance door. "Come one, let's introduce you to Gin."

"_G __-Gin?"_

"Nya…"

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):** So… *looks fidgety* what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Despise it? Sorry if it wasn't what you all expected ^^;

Okay, *rubs head ashamedly* now I'm sure that this chapter has no sense at all T^T You know, I was just finishing it in the middle of the night while I was reading a doujinshi *silly giggle* and I thought the whole scene where Tōshirō pales at his new form would be cute to write XD I ended up enjoying that part *grins*

In any case, as always, you're the ones who hold the last word. And you know it! Any kind of comment is very much appreciated and thanks a lot for putting up with me so far. Have a nice day and I'll be seeing you quite soon!

Take care!  
><em>Wingfy out~<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of the characters used for the creation of this fic, © Tite Kubo does.

**Special thanks: **In general, to you all!

**(A/N): **I have no excuse to ask for forgiveness, I guess it's already too late for that. I know I was tardy to update but still,I hope you find this chapter somewhat cute and fulfilling and to your liking – goodness, I need to get off my high horses.

By the way, I'd like to share something with you all. Last week I was doing some research on the internet – homework mostly –, and while doing that, I couldn't help but to satiate my curiosity to know if there were some other Bleach dōjinshis apart from the ones I know.

Oh yeah, *sparkly eyes* my efforts paid quite well. I ended up stumbling upon these two dōjinshis that really caught my attention! They go as: _'LC+'_ and _'LC++'_ starring Gin and Tōshirō! I feel as if my life has a motive now! So, if you guys happen to find them as well, I highly recommend reading them. Believe me, you won't regret it

Now, without any more useless blabbering, here's the next chapter! Enjoy reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Gin's new pet**

* * *

><p>As the blonde woman headed towards Gin's squad, she made sure to hold onto the little cat as firmly as possible, and while on her way there, she was effortlessly making up a couple of good excuses only to impress her childhood friend. It was essential the woman convinced Gin to keep with the cat-pet; otherwise, there was no way it could stay inside the Seireitei <em>if<em> someone were to find out.

With those thoughts filling her mind, she began to feel enthusiastic as she strolled along the corridors. The reason why, was because she knew for a fact that her childhood friend adored anything that branded cute, fluffy ears such as kittens, foxes, and the like, so she was quite – almost convincingly – sure that the lilac-haired would feel thrilled once she presented him with the adorable kitty cat. "I'm sure that if you stay with Gin, you'll be loved. You wouldn't want to be left alone just like before, would you?"

Taking a quick glimpse at the creature in mention, a frown appeared over kind features upon noticing the kitty shiver in what seemed absolute fear. He was desperately clutching onto her shoulder for dear life and letting out – what appeared to be, constant but troubled meows. She didn't know if the kitty was either, meowing because he was scared of her, or because he was starving. "Don't worry little thing, Gin will definitely know how to treat you."

'_I don't want to go with Gin! I don't want to! Can't you see!'_ The kid in cat form tried to wiggle out of his place by flailing his tiny legs and arms about – careful not to sink his nails into the woman's delicate skin at all costs – but found the effort futile as the latter merely tightened her hold around him. With a heavy sigh, and resignation clearly visible in those aquamarine eyes, Tōshirō gave up. The least he wanted was to hurt his blonde companion during his little escapade without really meaning to.

Back with the woman in question, just as she eyed the shivery kitty in her hold, her mind went over the board with weird and odd stuff. It was unusual for Tōshirō to take care of a creature like this behind her – or anyone's for that matter – backs. It had completely blown her mind the way the aquamarine-hued had hidden the cat inside the squad without telling anyone, not even her. Why would her taichō ignore her and go on his own to hide a lovely pet such as this? And most importantly, why would the kid want to keep with a cat-pet? Was there a reason behind this sort of behaviour?

After a short time of contemplating some answers to the same questions plaguing her mind, Matsumoto tried to picture Tōshirō taking a liking to small pets, though, for as much as she tried, she couldn't even imagine him laughing or playing as any kid his age would. In her opinion, it was more like Momo to be this way, not the other way round. But who was she to question her taichō's behaviour. If the latter didn't like to show that part of him to the entire world, it didn't mean he didn't have a heart.

"I guess this confirms that my taichō is a kind person."

Quite immersed in her own thoughts, Rangiku didn't notice when she bumped into a certain someone, walking right into him and provoking a soft grunt to escape past the person's lips. Violet eyes then blinked confusedly at the tall, though very familiar man in front of her and a series of apologies began to leave her lips. "Oh Gin, I'm so sorry." The aforesaid simply grinned in response while a hand rose up in mid air, waving as if to brush off the apology. "No harm done. Though be more careful next time Rangiku." With that last said Gin made to leave, however, a sudden jerk on his hakama stopped him from going any further. "Wait!"

"Huh?" A tad confused, the young man turned about and expectantly questioned his friend. "What's wrong Rangiku?"

The blonde merely averted her gaze to the ground before squeezing Tōshirō a bit too hard in between her hands, the latter making her know by releasing a soft whimper, then, grinning apologetically, she promptly asked the next. "Say… Would you like a cat-pet?"

A thin brow rose quizzically at this. "What?"

"Here, take a look at this poor, homeless kitty." The lilac-haired merely tilted his head to the side in mild confusion and slowly did as he was told; inching forwards to inspect the tiny lump the woman was carrying. From what it seemed, his childhood friend had brought him a small… creature. "Isn't he cute?" Ignoring the weird grin Matsumoto branded, his lips pursed in a single line as he absorbedly inspected the petite form in the woman's hands. It was a tiny cat with huge fluffy ears, lovable though scared-to-death eyes and silvery white hair just like his little love. This kitten resembled Tōshirō a lot if Gin could say so himself.

"Oh…" That was all the lilac-haired could muster right after contemplating the kitty-cat.

'_Please, don't notice, please, don't notice__…'_

Dislodging his arms from under his hakama, the clear blue-eyed brought out both of his hands and reached for the small creature with care, cupping him with utter gentleness. "Nya…" As soon as the owner of Shinsō had him in his possession, the poor thing began to tremble badly, and as reflex, his ears flattened against his head - as if scared something bad might happen to him at any moment.

"You want me to keep with this little one?" He wondered out loud, eyes never leaving Rangiku's as he cradled the kitten against his chest. With this action, the kitty's trembling slowly died, and turquoise eyes widened at the sudden calm he felt. Tōshirō could feel Gin's warmth even through the thick fabric, and the way his heart started thundering against his chest certainly wasn't caused for the tender action shown to him. This little thought of his lead him to recall the night Gin had claimed his virginity. It caused the emerald-hued to hide his head in between the crevice of one of those strong arms surrounding him by merely having that sort of memory present in his mind at that moment; all the while, releasing heartbreaking meows._ 'Why did you do that to me…?'_

Matsumoto's grin spread wider whilst Gin, on the other hand, was surprised at what was going on. "See! He likes you, and he is in desperate need of a home"

Gin didn't respond at all, instead, he set himself with the task to pat the kitty on the head rather gently as a way to help calm down the sweet creature, while his other hand worked wonders and started rubbing silly patterns all along his back. This unavoidably caused a pleased purr leave Tōshirō's lips while his eyes closed in sheer contentment. The way his crush was petting him and the way those big hands were holding him felt incredibly nice. _'This isn't fair, I can't be mad at you when you're doing this to me!'_

Upon seeing the way the kitty and Gin acted all comfortable like with each other while in her presence, the woman decided to say goodbye and give the lilac-haired some needed privacy with his new pet. "Well, see you later; I've got work to finish." This sentence snapped Gin from his small trance and caused the lovely kitten to straighten his ears. "Oi, wait just a second!"

"_Yeah, where are you going Matsumoto?"_ The kid in cat form tried to say, but instead of words leaving his lips a meow escaped him, sounding as close as a glad purr. "Nya!"

"Aww!" Matsumoto couldn't help but to aw at them both, and her grin, along with a happy face, seemed to increase tenfold when she heard the kitty meow. "See! He's pleased to stay with you!" As perplexed as he was, Gin brought his head down and locked eyes with Tōshirō's, slightly revelling those entrancing clear orbs to him. "It appears so." The boy, in turn, was left agape at the wonderful colour of the younger male's hues. How come he'd never seen Gin's eyes true colour?

'_I__t must be because he's always hiding them behind those curved up eyelids of his.'_

Instinctively, he attempted to crawl up Gin's arm - just to make sure if what he had seen was not a figment of his imagination -, but his stealth tries came to a stop the moment the lilac-haired raised him up to eye level. The next question that escaped the man's lips made Tōshirō blink confusedly at him. "You really want to be my pet?" Of course, the question was rhetorical and Gin was not expecting an answer from the little kitten, but the lilac-haired could not help to ask anyway, just to see the sort of reaction his new pet will have. As if on cue, Tōshirō quickly retorted. _"Pet? I'm not a pet!"_

"Nyaa-nya nya!" His efforts to convey his words were futile. Certainly being a cat had its quirks.

"I'll take that as a yes then." With the positive answer Gin was sure he'd heard, the man nuzzled the little pet, and promptly cradled him in between his shoulder and the side of his neck. Then, once he was sure he had him in a secure position, he raised his hand and allowed it to fall fully on top of Tōshirō's back, preventing any sort of movement from the latter.

"…!" An appealing rosy hue spread across the kid's cheeks at the unexpected contact of Gin's colossal hand on his body and soon, Tōshirō found his heart racing uncontrollably at such action. _'Where are you touching!'_

"Nyaa!"

"If that's all Matsumoto, then I shall take my leave." A happy grin drew itself on Gin's face just as he turned around whereas a certain someone wasn't too delighted to know that he was being taken away. Turquoise eyes widened slightly, and for a brief moment locked with Matsumoto's, silently pleading for help. However, even if the teen was meowing for aid, the call for help reached deaf ears, for the woman mistook Tōshirō's distressing mewls for starving ones and gleefully waved the both of them goodbye – somewhat urging her childhood friend to go on and feed the small cat, and somewhat urging the former to just disappear from sight.

The teen couldn't believe he was being taken away by his crush yet once again, and what worried him most was the way the other man had inspected him rather close. He could swear that the other had noticed some similarities when the lilac-haired had inspected him rather conspicuously – with no hesitation what's so ever –, but it was a mere guess. He couldn't be so sure in the end.

'_I shouldn't__ worry too much anyway… The possibilities of him finding out are zero to none.'_

While the aquamarine-hued was immersed on his own thoughts and making up all sorts of outcomes for his delusional ponderings, he didn't notice they had already made it to Gin's squad, going past the numerous guards standing outside and walking right into the man's private room. He only noticed he was in a room he wasn't acquainted with when Gin gently dropped him on a soft, fluffy bed before the lilac-haired turned on his heels and vanished into – what seemed to be – the bathroom. By that time, it was a tad late for Tōshirō to protest, for he realised with some disdain that he was in his crush's room. _'How did… When did I get here?'_

Then, a baritone voice resounded from within the room, successfully snapping the teen out of his small daydream.

"I hope ya don't mind taking a bath with me, kitty-shirō…" With that guiltless sentence, an inaudible gulp leaved Tōshirō's lips accompanied by a pretty blush on the latter's face. He couldn't believe his ears, was his lover for one night really asking him to take a bath with him!

'_What will I do now?'_Then, after a while of cowering slightly, he visibly relaxed,_ 'Oh, right… he doesn't know I'm a cat.' _only to stiffen again upon hearing the next. "Now, let's change ya into some appropriate clothes."

Turquoise eyes widen and then the owner went pale. "N -Nya?"

* * *

><p><em>To be continued...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN):** So… what do you think? I know it's been a loooooooooooooooong time since the last chapter, but I finally found the time to finish this and update it. *sighs* I know it may not be that fulfilling, but well, I think my inspiration died somewhere along the way but only because of some nosy guy! It was really hard to write this whilst trying to hide it from curious eyes at work. Anyway, I hope you've liked this chap and the next one will be full with some lemony-goodness.

Se ya and take care!

_Wingfy__ out~_


	4. Author Note

**Authoress Note**

Hello people out there, I hope you're doing great.

I know very well that ff-net does not accept _**Author Notes**_ as a single chapter, but I couldn't find any other way to get my messages through you all...

This short notice is for all those who are still waiting for an update on this little story, and also, to thank the _'fav'_ alerts I still get on either my stories and myself as an author. A huge thanks for that. I want to thank you all for your patience as well, and if I've managed to irate some of you with my long disappearance, I kindly ask for your forgiveness.

I haven't forgotten about my stories here in ff-net if that's what you were wondering – I've merely been pretty busy this past year –, hence the next update for this one fic will be available the _**15th of September**_. I hope some of you will still be here to read it, if not... well, I guess you can say I tried... =3

On the other hand, I'm saddened to say that the chapters for all of my stories have been coming out quite slowly all thanks to my lack of time (if you've read my profile, you probably know why), and despite the schedule I have, I've managed a way to finish the chapters I'm missing.

Just so you know, I don't intend to justify myself with petty excuses, because I know that I – as a reader – hate to wait for an update to come around. So being on the side lines not only for this once, but way before I started writing, I can only hope that all of you out there (who are still reading my stories) forgive me in some way.

By the way, there's this little rumour that caught my attention some months ago... I don't know if it's true or not, but I heard that ff-net has been taking down some stories containing graphic scenes and/or stories containing a certain level of _'lemony goodness'_ from the site. To tell you the truth, I haven't even read my previous stories to see if there's some kind of _'fault'_in there, but if I ever get the **bad luck** of my stories disappearing from the site, I'll have to back them up on **DA**. 'Never say never', that's what people say... it hasn't happened to me...**yet**... but I guess I should be careful when posting the missing chapters to _'Prelude'_ and _'Gentle Blue'_...

Well, I shan't bother you all with more tactless babbles. I'll see you all the 15th of September! Of course, if you want, that is =D

In the meantime, take care and have a wonderful day!

The best of wishes and luck to you all,

~Wingfy

XOXOXOXO


End file.
